deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kree
Kree is a raven and one of Jasmine's animal companions, along with Filli. He travelled with Jasmine, Lief and Barda during their quest to retrieve the gems of the Belt of Deltora. He proved helpful to the companions, often flying ahead as a guide and even proving useful in battle. History Early life Jasmine found Kree when he was very young, flying away from the Lake of Tears after the sorceress Thaegan had eaten his family. Jasmine adopted him and took care of him and in return, he lived with and helped Jasmine. The Forests of Silence Lief and Barda were introduced to Kree after Jasmine saved them from the Wennbar. The Lake of Tears Kree played a large role when the three companions ventured into Thaegan's territory. After they defeated Gorl, Jasmine ordered Kree to fly back to the Forests of Silence. Kree hesitated, but Jasmine forced him to leave because Thaegan bothered her. Jasmine did not fear Thaegan herself but she feared what Thaegan would do with Kree if she captured him. Raven were Thaegan's favourite food and she would swallow them whole and alive. He returned to attack Jin and Jod when the companions were escaping from the monsters, and remained with them from then on. During the battle with Thaegan, the companions could not harm the sorceress, but were saved when Kree came from the sky and dug his beak into Thaegan's unprotected finger from which she cast her magic. A drop of blood fell from the finger, killing the witch (though in the anime she is resurrected twice by the Shadow Lord). City of the Rats Kree and Filli helped Lief,Barda and Jasmine escape from the net-trap set by the surviving children of Thaegan. Later, when the companions arrived in the city of Noradz, Kree waited outside the city for several days until they managed to escape with the help of Tira. He followed the cart in which the companions were hiding. Kree reunited with the companions at Tom's shop. The Shifting Sands Kree spotted the Ak-Baba that was heading towards the City of the Rats. Jasmine instructed Kree to take Filli and hide somewhere out of sight. The raven obeyed and hid Filli and himself somewhere across the stream. Ferdinand hired Kree to spin his wheel for the game "Beat the Bird," in exchange for one silver coin. However, Ferdinand attempted to keep Kree when he attracted lots of people to play the game. Kree responded by revealing to the crowd that Ferdinand was using a wooden pedal to manually stop the wheel and cheat them of their money. After the companions were captured by the Grey Guards, Kree followed them all the way from Rithmere until the cart stopped, somewhere near the Shifting Sands. Later, after Doom helped the companions to escape, they headed towards the Shifting Sands. While walking through the sands, a sand storm separated Lief from Barda and Jasmine. Kree found Lief and woke him before the sands completely covered his body. Dread Mountain On the journey to Dread Mountain the companions nearly ran out of water, luckily Kree spotted the Dreaming Spring in time. After drinking and filling their bottles, the companions settled down to sleep near the Dreaming Spring. Kree seemed to be troubled by something but still went to sleep instead of watching over the companions. The Maze of the Beast Kree and Filli left with Jasmine when she decided to seperate from Lief, Barda, and Dain so they would be less susceptible to Ol attacks. The Valley of the Lost Return to Del Cavern of The Fear The Isle of Illusion The Shadowlands Dragon's Nest Shadowgate Isle of the Dead The Sister of the South Anatomy Kree is a raven with black feathers and orange beak and claws, as well as a pair of orange eyes with dark pupils. Personality Kree is very intelligent, and often rescues and assists the companions in their adventures. When Lief, Barda and Jasmine were captured by the Grubs, Kree released Flash and used her to distract the Grubs. Kree knew that Flash would try to free Fury from the clay because he had observed that the spiders only wanted to fight each other. He is incredibly loyal to Jasmine, slightly less so to Lief and Barda, and very close with Filli. He always pays attention to their surroundings and alerts them to danger, or if help is near. During the stay with the Masked Ones, Kree saw that Bess slipped poison in Barda's cup. Before this he had perceived that Bess used a pedal to spin the table. He waited for the right moment and then used the pedal to spin the table and reverse the cups. Kree has a reputation of being the best messenger bird of the palace. In The Sister of the South he shared a fish with another messenger bird that was also trained by Jasmine known as Ebony, which may reveal some affection. Abilities As a raven, Kree has fantastic eye sight, which, combined with his ability to fly, often allows him to spot dangers long before even Jasmine could. His intelligence, and status as an animal, allowed him to out-think many opponents, such as Ferdinand and Bess. Kree also possessed commendable stamina, as he was able to fly to Dread Mountain to deliver a letter to the Dread Gnomes and return to Del within a few days. Kree is also a capable and effective fighter, noted in the books for repeatedly attacking monsters with his sharp beak. He manages to inflict deep wounds that would bleed as seen in The Lake of Tears when he stabbed Thaegan. Relationships Jasmine Jasmine had discovered and rescued both Filli and Kree respectively at a very young age. Jasmine's parents had been taken away from her at a very young age, when Grey Guards had found their home in the Forests. Having lost her parents, Filli and Kree became like a new family to her. After Gorl was defeated, Anna's spirit appeared and told Jasmine to go with Lief and Barda. Jasmine, Filli, and Kree joined Lief and Barda, and they all became part of a makeshift family. Filli Filli and Kree are often busy with one another. Kree looks after Filli as seen in the City of the Rats when the Ak-Baba appeared. Relatives Kree has no living relatives. He fled when his parents had been taken and eaten by the sorceress Thaegan. He flew away and was discovered by Jasmine who adopted him. As such, he remains close to Jasmine and Filli, treating them as his family, and is very protective of her and does not tolerate offensive behaviour towards her. Appearances Trivia * The official illustration of Kree made by Marc McBride seems to depict a bird that looks more like a blackbird than a raven, although Kree is described as being a raven in the books. Real world ravens do not have orange or yellow beaks and eyes. This may simply have been a mistake by Marc McBride or ravens in the world of Deltora may or can have orange beaks and eyes. References See also * Jasmine * Filli Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Fauna Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Articles in need of images